Patricia Brianna Halliwell
Patricia Brianna Halliwell Cooper is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Trish is the firstborn daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Travis Cooper Coop. She's the daughter Phoebe had foreseen - Ladybug. Trish is the eldest female Blessed Child, however, despite her active powers she isn't really devoted to demon fighting. Phoebe wrote about her - Ladybug - in The Book of Shadows when she was pregnant with Trish, explaining why she named her first daughter Patricia. She was also named after Brianna Warren, an ancestor of the Halliwells who possessed telekinesis. Trish is the elder sister to Cassandra Halliwell Cooper and Charlotte Halliwell Cooper. Personality Trish is a very laid back and calm person who's always trying to avoid any troubles. Being a cupid has helped Trish developping a kind nature of her own and she loves to give advice to everyone who seeks for it. She won't look for people to give advice to, but she'll gladly help those who seek her advice. She's more devoted to her witch side than her cupid one, however, when it comes to people she really cares about then she loves playing cupid. When confronted with demon activity Trish isn't so eager to fight like her sisters and cousins, being a lot like her cousin Melinda in this departmend. History Trish was born on the same day as her ancestor Melinda Warren, the night of Halloween. Maybe that's why she always loved to go trick or treatin', and even now as an adult she still loves to go and play. She soon embraced her powers and what she is, never questioning the fact that she was a witch. Growing up in a comforting and loving family, Trish never really had to take much responsability until she moved out when she was eighteen. She was tired of the same routine and being seen as a Halliwell everytime she met new people at Magic School. She wanted to be her own person and not only known as a descendant of a powerful wiccan line. She graduated in journalism and got an opening spot in the Bay Mirror, the magazine her mother had worked at as an advice columnist for many years. Even though Trish loves to give advice, taking over that column wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a little bit more activeness in her job and thus she took the opening as a journalist. She never really showed must interest in demon activity, but she showed a lot of interest in the human world's activity. She did not want to be so dependable on magic like the rest of her family, so she really gets excited everytime she's onto a hot story. Over the years she fell in love with her childhood friend Caden Finch who seemed to feel the same, however never had the guts to ask her out. The first time Trish used magic for her own was to see what Caden felt for her using her empathy power. Eventually she asked him out and they started dating. When Trish felt comfortable enough with Caden and she felt that she could trust him, she confessed him the truth about who she really is. And even if Caden seemed scared at first and it looked like he wouldn't be ok with it, when he had a near death experience he realized that he didn't wanna have died not being together with Trish. Powers 'Telekinesis' Trish rarely uses this power which allows her to move objects or people with her mind. 'Hearting' A Cupid's way of transportation, where the cupid disappears in a light pink light in a heart form. 'Cryokinesis' This is Trish's most offensive power and also mostly used by her. She loves this power and therefore worked hard to completely control it. 'Empathy' This power is the reason why Trish has become such a good advicer to those who seek advice. But having some hard time controlling it when other people's emotions overcome her, she decided not to look for people to help them, but let them come to her. Love & Romances Trish didn't have many boyfriends over the years, and the relationships she had never lasted long. 'Caden Finch' Caden is Trish childhood friend and he had feelings for her since he was in his Senior year in High School but he never had the guts to ask her out. When she finally asked him out they ended up dating. Being confronted about Trish' true identity was hard to take by Caden since he doesn't like confrontations and had no clue about magic. Eventually he learnt to live with the fact and accepted it, offering himself to cover for the Halliwells if need be. Series Season 01 Trish has a few guest appearances in Season 01. Her work and character are introduced but still a few things remain a secret until Season 02. Category:BLESSED Category:Blessed Children Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Season 01